


Dreaming Again With You

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, Derek Has Issues, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Oblivious Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Del promp de xkamiixchanx en el live jornual, y del Teen Wolf kink meme 4.0, a ella le gusto asi que lo cuelgo aqui y en mi jornual besos!!</p><p>pd: no esta beteado pero ya me fije un par de errores y lo corregi.</p><p>A QUIEN QUIERA PONER SU PROMPS ALLÍ O CONTESTARLOS AQUÍ ESTA EL LINK<br/>http://esteenwolf.livejournal.com/102714.html?page=2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Again With You

Sabia que algo su subconsciente estaba tratando de decirle, pero también no podía confiarse de ello, se sentía raro en estos momentos de su vida sin fuerza, sin sus cualidades natas con las que nació, ya no sabia si su despreocupación se debía a que sus instintos no estaban continuamente alertándolo o que no estaba seguro de la razón por la cual coqueteaba con Breaden, sabia mentalmente que le convenía tener a una cazadora de su calibre a su lado en este estado tan vulnerabilidad.

 

Pero también sabia que no le llenaba para nada el dormir con ella cada noche, si podía pasar el rato recorriéndola o besándola y riéndose de su elocuencia, incluso del jugueteo previo en el que se envolvían mutuamente, lo admite es divertido, pero cada noche es similar, el no pode cerrar los ojos y solo espera a que amanezca para dormir, para que la cazadora crea que lo dejo exhausto cuando duerme hasta el medio día y ella hace su rutina de ejercicios limpieza de armas y el recorrido por su edificio para mantenerlo seguro, si, es como su guardia personal.

 

Pero esa noche fue distinta, Breaden esta mas imperiosa en temas de seguridad y una llamada la aleja de el por veinticuatro horas, esa noche debajo de una luna menguante y comida china se va a dormir temprano, esa noche duerme como corresponde estirado por completo en la cama, disfrutando del olor a sabanas limpias que a penas percibía pero al menos no es el olor a sexo que invade su loft cada noche.

 

Por eso su mente se relajo cree y una ves mas, esta pensando que tiene que buscar otra solución para su estado, pero al abrir sus ojos a su lado no esta la mujer de piel canela ni los negros risos, es un despliegue de piel blanca y pecas, que con serenidad remolonea cómodamente a su lado, prácticamente pegado a el, y el no esta seguro de que demonios hace Stiles ahí.

 

Pero su cuerpo no se tensa a lo que el piensa que debería ser, solo inspira hondo hinchando su pecho lentamente esperando oler la razón de porque esta allí, oler que sucede, como es que se coló en su cama, o si su instinto le dictase patearle el culo hasta la puerta, pero se vuelve a remover el chico rosando su cuerpo y mira cada centímetro de ese tacto efímero, distraído apenas de ese calor ajeno cuando abre su ojos hacia el, dejándolo en una calma inmensa que puede palpar y hacerla suya, en una fragancia que esta seguro haber olido en el pasado.

&&&&  
Los ojos marones nublados de sueño parpadean pero no logran abrirse y es ahí cuando un martillazo le deja sin aire a mitad del pecho.

 

\- ¿Deberías al menos anunciarte no? Esto de que te metas en mi cama cada noche no es muy normal que digamos.- espeta el adolescente y el frunce el ceño mirando a su alrededor.

\- Estas loco, esta es mi cama.- le replica en un tono calmo que no se reconoce ni el y Stiles sonríe pícaro, casi feliz y el esta incrédulo de ese gesto en el, viéndolo cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

\- Tonto, eres tu el que me mete aquí, deberías de dejar de interrumpir mis sueños y meterme en los tuyos.- Derek parpadea un par de veces sin entender nada y sintiendo el leve mareo que conlleva la entelequia de sus palabras.

\- Porque habría yo de...- Stiles se da la vuelta sonriendo, pegando su espalda a su pecho, el casi puede apoyar su mano en su hombro con la intención de aferrarse a el, pero sin llegar a hacerlo se levanta de la cama como si le quemara.

 

Mira su lecho unos instantes y simplemente su figura allí tendida acurrucada en sus sabanas le hace sentir como si perteneciera, no hay nada de extraño en la imagen, pero sacude su cabeza y voltea a otro rincón de el departamento caminando hasta la mesa para poder entender que pasa, que hace allí Stiles, solo que al recargarse sobre la tabla se nota herido en un costado, recordando que una herida también le hizo soñarlo antes, recurriendo a el por respuestas, recurriendo porque de él dependía entender si soñaba o no.

 

Pero si esta soñando, porque es que aparece ahora, si sueña con el adolescente, porque esta en su cama, porque es el quien le da respuestas, las armas aparecen frente a el de repente y las reconoce, son las armas que Breaden le presento como su arsenal alternativo y allí otra pregunta surge distrayéndolo, si ese es su arsenal alternativo cual seria el oficial, el que tiene para casos extremos de batalla.

 

Perdido en el negro metal y las formas peligrosas frente a el, Stiles se despabila al no sentirle cerca y Derek es levemente consciente de ello, porque sabe que le falta su calor, mirando su espalda desnuda, frotándose los ojos porque le pone intranquilo verlo cerca de esas cosas con la que la cazadora quiere que el se defienda.

 

\- ¿Derek? ¿Que pasa?- pregunta y se sienta en la cama viendo que no esta a su lado. Derek voltea a verlo y el se refriega los ojos.

\- Estarás cansado mañana si no duermes Stiles...- y ni el sabe porque lo dice, frotándose la nuca por ello.

\- La cama se pone fría cuando no estas en ella...- replica tirando de las mantas.- Quiero estar en mi cama.- murmura por lo bajo y Derek lo mira mas intensamente intentando ser quien era antes para saber que pasa por esa cabeza, como antes cuando el chico tomaba cosas al azar y le miraba preguntándole mudamente y el se enfadaba con el.

\- No estas en mi cama, ni en la tuya, es un sueño nada mas.- y Stiles le observa con los ojos entre abiertos y medio enojado.

\- ¿¡Entonces porque demonios sueñas conmigo!?- y Derek se congela con esto pero el chico solo se cruza de brazos y bufa una y otra vez.

\- ¡Vete entonces, no te quiero aquí! - le grita pero Stiles parece estarse aguantando las ganas de llorar y cuando al fin abre su ojos y le mira con lágrimas en ellos todo el departamento empieza a temblar.

\- ¡Tu me trajiste, me trajiste y ni siquiera te dignas a dormir conmigo!! ¡¡Tu no sabes las pesadillas que tengo si no te pienso aquí!! ¡¡Y me traes aquí y luego me hechas, quien te da el derecho de usarme como te convenga!! ¡¡Me duele, me duele y me despierto siempre llorando y a ti te importa una mierda!!- le grita con desesperación y todo tiembla, los ladrillos de su departamento se caen hasta que salta sobre la cama y lo abraza con tanta fuerza que el se siente el mismo otra vez.

\- No quiero usarte.. no quiero usarte, no....- masculla, sintiendo la piel erizada donde las manos largas responden el abrazo frías, colgadas de su brazo, el dejando caer su rostro en la nuca del chico que se acurruca contra el.

\- Pero, pero tu...- solloza con la vos estrangulada y su corazón palpita al mismo tiempo que su casa se cae a pedazos como si dependiera del chico aquella realidad se mantuviera en pie.

\- Stiles perdona... sabes que dependo de ti para sentirme mas humano... eres mi ancla lo sabes.- se separa de el levemente, mirando sus redondos ojos un instante, tan de cerca que el debería sentirse incomodo pero no es así ni un poco, sus mejillas mojadas le provoca limpiarle el rostro, solo que sus garras están extendidas y eso no puede ser... se toca el rostro y esta transformado, no lo entiende, mira al chico y se mira las manos arrodillado en el colchón frente a Stiles.

\- ¿Derek? ¿Que pasa?- pregunta tomando su garras con su manos de manera dulce, bajándolas para que se centre en el.

\- Estoy transformado... soy un lobo.- Stiles se ríe entre las precipitaciones de su respiración al dejar de llorar.

\- Claro que si tonto... naciste así...- y el lo abraza por el cuello a pesar de su forma licantropa desconcertándolo, aceptándolo como es, se sentía entero, se sentía lleno y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas buscando impregnarse de el sin el siquiera entenderlo del todo.

 

Pero como todo sueño que premeditadamente termina, la sensación de caída le hace abrir los ojos y ver sus sabanas todas rasgadas, el colchón arruinado con su relleno esparcido por todos lados, salta del mismo para ver lo que hizo, sus dedos sin herida alguna, con fibras en ellos del evidente destrozo, su corazón palpitando como loco, faltandole el aire.

 

La luz dejándole en claro que despertó, el piso frío debajo de sus pies alertando su mente, el sonido de su puerta abriéndose, voltea rápidamente pensando que Breaden esta ahí preguntándole que paso, pero en su defecto, Stiles entra con su mochila al hombro, hablando como un descosido, sobre que Scott esta muy déspota, que no para de hablar de Liam las veinticuatro horas y que se juntaran ahí pero que el no lo trajo por lo obvio, hasta que llega a el con su balbuceo y observa su mutismo.

\- ¿Que paso... mal sueño?- pregunta Stiles sus ojos grandes sobre el, la cama destrozada a un lado y el chico callado esperando una respuesta.

\- Supongo...- es lo único que dice antes de voltear a ver su cama obsoleta.

 

FIN


End file.
